


Disappointed

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Disappointed

_I know what boys his fuckin’ age think love means, and there’s no way in hell you’re runnin’ off to do that with that little shit!” As he saw your eyes look anywhere but at his face, and the coloring on your face change slightly, barely noticeable in the light from the parking lot, his anger grew. “You’ve got to be fuckin’ **kidding** me!”  
_

_You jumped and looked up at him, tears in your eyes. “We were careful…” Your voice was barely above a whisper.  
_

_He ran his hand over his face. “_ **YOU** _!” He pointed at Carl. “Get your sorry ass home. I’m gonna be havin’ a chat with your daddy, boy.”  
_

_Carl didn’t have to be told twice. He was back to his car in record time. Your eyes never left Negan. “Please, calm down.”  
_

_“Calm down? You want me to calm down? That little shit had his hands on MY daughter!” He put his hands on his hips. “Go finish putting some fuckin’ clothes on. I need to go have a chat real quick, and then we’re going to see that punk’s father.” Negan left no room for argument as he stormed off._

* * *

After you’d put everything back on, you walked over to where Negan and Simon stood. You shot Simon a look. He was someone you knew well from growing up around the Saviors, and he never gave a single hint that he had been following you. Crossing your arms over your chest, your Y/E/C looked up at Negan. His jaw was set as his eyes looked over at you. “I’m dressed.” You told him.

“God, you look like your mother.” He sighed. “Let’s go. I gotta go scare the fuck outta that punk.”

You started following him to his bike. “Dad, come on.” You half whined. “Do you _really_ have to go play badass at his house and talk to Rick?”

He stopped and turned to you. “Rick?” Negan did not sound amused. “You call his father ‘ _Rick_ ’?”

“He insisted, saying he found it weird that his son’s girlfriend was calling him ‘Sheriff Grimes’.” You shrugged, not seeing the issue with it. “Mr. Grimes made him feel old, and when I called him Mr. G as a joke he said that it sounded odd. So. That left Rick.” You explained. “Why’s it a big deal?”

“How fuckin’ often do you see him?” He asked, pissed at Simon for not telling him everything. They would be having a talk after this. It was going to be a long ass night, and you were not leaving his sight, either.

You groaned. “I eat dinner there the nights that you guys meet usually.” Tonight Rick had to work, leaving you and Carl to do whatever else you wanted. “He drives me home from school sometimes, if Carl has to work.” You couldn’t see why he cared if you and Rick got along. It just meant another person to keep you safe. “Is it because he’s a cop?” Leave it up to your father to get pissy because you were dating a cop’s kid.

“It’s because he’s a grown ass man!” He shot back. “Now let’s go. We’re stopping at home for you to put some real fuckin’ clothes on, young lady.” Negan motioned for you to follow, and was clearly done with the conversation.

* * *

Negan parked his bike in front of the house and you stormed inside, slamming the door. He wasn’t far behind you. “Get your ass back here, missy!” He yelled up the stairs.

“I’m changing, remember?!” You shot back over your shoulder.

He hated when you got like this. You had his temper, and were usually a lot more level headed. It was like arguing with a female version of himself.

While you were changing, he made a call to the others to let them know what was going to be happening that night.

* * *

The second your door was shut, you pulled out your phone to text Carl, feeling bad about how he’d been screamed at.

_We’re at home so I can ‘put on some real fucking clothes’, and then he’s dragging me over there. I didn’t bother telling him your dad is working…_

Letting out a breath, you tossed your phone on your bed and stripped out of your clothes. You tossed them in the hamper and moved to your closet. All you wanted was to be comfortable, as you had a feeling that you were going to be stuck hanging out with the Saviors all night. It wasn’t that they were bad guys (to you), you just got extremely bored.

You pulled out a pair of jeans and a loose tank top. Rolling your eyes, you decided a t-shirt was a better idea. No need for your father to blow a gasket again. As you pulled on your shirt, your phone went off. Grabbing it, you read the text from Carl.

_Dad’s home. I called to let him know what happened. Uncle Shane took over. :/_

Of course he’d call in that asshole. You quickly typed out a reply, knowing that if you took too long, he’d come upstairs for you.

_Ugh. We’ll be there shortly. I’m not looking forward to this…He’s even more mad now! All because I call your dad ‘Rick’. I love you. Sorry about all this shit. <3_

Slipping your phone in your back pocket, you grabbed your socks and sneakers to head downstairs.

* * *

Negan had just hung up when he heard your feet on the stairs. “Dwight’s ordering pizza for later.” He told you.

“ _So_?” You shrugged.

“Figured you’re probably gonna be hungry, and bored while we have our meeting.” He shrugged. You rolled your eyes, sitting on the bottom stair to pull on your shoes. “Don’t roll your fuckin’ eyes at me. You got yourself in this mess, young lady.” He snapped. “You know how fuckin’ _disappointed_ I am in you right now?”

Your eyes looked up. Never, in your 16 years of life, had he ever been disappointed. That hurt far worse than him ever being angry with you. Which was a normal thing. You were far too much alike for your own good. You nodded slightly before your attention was on the floor.

He groaned and crouched in front of you. “Hey.” His voice was quiet. When you looked at him, he sighed. “Shit happens. You’re _still_ my princess.” Negan gave you a smile. “You’re ass is still in trouble, though.” He chuckled lightly. “You have _no_ idea the talk we’re gonna have at breakfast, sweetheart.”

Groaning, you got up after him and followed him back into the cool air. “I know what you’re thinking right now.” You said softly.

“Yeah, what’s that?” He asked, amused.

You stopped, making him turn. “You wish mom took me with her.”


End file.
